She Remembers
by brunette987
Summary: She remembers summers past and best friends, lazy days and summer nights; but most of all, she remembers him. oneshot.


**Okay, so this is certainly not the first thing I've ever written, but it is the first thing I've posted here. It's a oneshot, centered around one character. I had a certain character in mind while writing this, but I'm leaving it up to the reader's imagination to decide who. It's really a bit of an independent story, I didn't think of it while thinking of Camp Rock, but it fits in nicely, so I posted it here. I'm a bit nervous about posting this, so please review! I know everyone says that, but that's sort of the whole reason I'm posting this – I want reviews! So, now that I've bored you enough, I'll shut up. And thank you all who take the time to read this!**

**I do not own Camp Rock or anything affiliated with it.**

She lies in the lush, soft green grass of her backyard, staring up at the night sky. She recognizes the North Star, the Big Dipper, Orion's Belt, and the Milky Way. And each one brings back a different memory, a memory of a time far, far away. It's warm and she stretches out in the cool grass, kicking of her flip flops. She remembers summers past and best friends, lazy days and late nights; but most of all, she remembers him.

They met the summer she turned sixteen, when things were still so simple and easy. They were at camp, where summer always seems endless, and he brought her out of her shell, and she brought him back down to earth. And he was amazing, and she was beautiful, and they started something that they never thought would end.

Too bad that it did.

She remembers the warm summer nights they spent together, sneaking out so they could sit by the docks or just be happy together. She remembers the feel of his embrace, the electricity that shot through her veins when they kissed. She remembers the feeling of his large hand around her small one, the rough feel of the calluses from his guitar playing. She remembers the beautiful music he wrote and his incredible voice, and how it made her melt and transported her to another place.

She wishes she could hear that music now.

She wishes so much that she could return to that carefree time, when things were simple. She recognizes the stars they named together, and turns her head to look at the grass beside her. It's been two years, but if you look close enough, you can see the indent in the grass that used to be so obvious, from so many nights that they lay together, looking at the night sky on summer nights just like this one. She reaches over and touches the spot, his spot, and she doesn't know what she expected, but she feels disappointed to feel nothing but the soft, cool grass. It's no longer matted the way it used to be, and the indentation is nearly gone. But that doesn't matter. This spot will always be his spot. It will always be here.

Even if he isn't.

She doesn't know what went wrong. They spent two amazing years together, marking their time in summers. Summer was always a magical time, full of fireflies and dewy grass, crickets and flip flops. Two amazing years, but something went wrong. Time and time again she's tried to figure out what it was that cost them everything, but time and time again … she realizes she doesn't know.

She'll never know.

She can't pinpoint a time or place, an event or a conversation, but something changed between them, and they weren't the same. And something caused him to break her heart and leave without even saying goodbye. And as much as she wishes she could hate him for that, she never can. She will always love him, in a way. It's hard to forget your first love. And she'll always remember those days from so long ago, when things were simple and life wasn't so complicated.

Unlike things are now.

But as she's thinking of all this, a warm summer breeze blows by, bringing with it the smell of summer and saltwater and fireflies and music. And she smiles, and closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, inhaling the all too familiar smell. And it's times like these that she can think back to all the good times, when life was carefree and worriless, and music was everything. The breeze carries all these memories with its scent, and she is transported back. And she is sixteen again, warm and safe in his arms, happy and content, and he's singing into her ear, and nothing could be more perfect.

But all too soon, the breeze passes on, and she is back in her backyard, four years later, alone and left with nothing but memories. But she smiles anyway, as she sits up and looks back at the ground behind her, at the depression she's just made in the grass. And the matted grass almost makes his spot more noticeable, as if he'd been there with her all along.

And that's when she realizes that those summer memories are never far away. All it takes is a warm summer breeze, to remember a time far, far away, that will forever remain in her heart.

**It's not very good, I know. I'm not very proud of it. But I do hope you liked it. Reviews would be much appreciated! **


End file.
